


You Had Me

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Divorce, M/M, Multi, Oops, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Rick Sanchez, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Young Stan Twins, it starts out as smut but trust me it gets deep, theyre trying their best, why must i torture rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan looked nervously towards the old wooden frame of the door in front of him. He was in a rinky-dink town he couldn’t even remember the name of in Oregon, at a scummy bar looking to do some drinking and maybe some gambling with a few hundred bucks he totally didn’t extort.He was buzzed for sure, but not even close to the drunkest he’s ever been. His head felt nice and light, even though his current situation had sobered him a bit.“Fifty bucks for a little fun,” a guy at the counter had snickered, pointing towards the door. “It’ll make you think differently, that's for sure. It’s like a freakshow in there.”--------------------------------Adventures of Stan and Rick and Ford
Relationships: Ford Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Ford Pines/Stan Pines, Ford Pines/Stan Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Stan Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Stan looked nervously towards the old wooden frame of the door in front of him. He was in a rinky-dink town he couldn’t even remember the name of in Oregon, at a scummy bar looking to do some drinking and maybe some gambling with a few hundred bucks he totally didn’t extort. 

He was buzzed for sure, but not even close to the drunkest he’s ever been. His head felt nice and light, even though his current situation had sobered him a bit.

“Fifty bucks for a little fun,” a guy at the counter had snickered, pointing towards the door. “It’ll make you think differently, that's for sure. It’s like a freakshow in there.”

Stan’s mind raced as he looked down at the bill in his hand. Why was this making him so nervous? It was probably some ditzy big tittied blond country chick looking to feed her seventeen kids. Plus, it’d been a hot minute since he’d been laid, it couldn’t hurt to at least get a handy. 

  
  


He opened the door, stepping into the dimly lit room. A bed sat in the corner, in front of it was a glass coffee table. He closed the door behind him with a click and suddenly his limbs froze.

Of course it was a dude. What else? These country folks love getting taboo don’t they?

He sat on the edge of the bed, wild blue hair sticking out in every direction. He had barely a stubble mustache and beard, his chest was bare and hairless, his tan skin slick with moisture. He wore what looked like black shorts, loose yet cutting off right at his thigh. He was smoking a cigarette and looking down at a book.

“Pay now or get out.” he said flatly, not even looking up as he extended his hand. 

Stan was currently having an inner battle with himself. It’s not like he’d never thought about fucking a guy. Sure he has. But as he stood there, looking at this… what do they call ‘em again...twink, his throat became dry and his pants got tight. He didn’t know if he was ready to do this. As the other guy looked up and met his gaze, he tried to speak.

“Uh...fifty right?”

The guy smiled. “I’m Rick and fifty will do the trick.”

Stan chuckled nervously and handed him the bill and the blue-haired punk took it hastily, shoving it under the pillow of the bed. “So...uh…” Stan stammered, not really sure what to do next.

“What’s your name baby?” Rick asked, standing and walking towards Stan.

“Uh…”

He should use a fake name.

“Stanley.”

Shit.

“So Stanley…” Rick teased, rubbing Stan’s shoulders “What’re ya lookin for?”

“A good time, obviously” he responded, internally facepalming at the awkwardness. 

Rick snickered. “Well obviously. That’s why you came to me.”

Stan inhaled sharply as Rick rubbed the front of his jeans, and he was embarrassed at how hard he’d become already. Rick licked his lips at the feeling of Stan’s bulge. “Wow, you’re ready to go aren’t you? Oh yeah baby, can’t wait for you to fuck my throat.”

Stan choked at those words, face burning as the dirty talk filled his brain. As Rick sunk to his knees, Stan’s legs went a little wobbly. He groaned as his cock was pulled out of his pants, gripping the blue hair beneath him. He nearly hissed as Rick took him into his mouth, pumping with one hand while the other was braced against Stan’s leg, sucking deep and hard. Stan couldn’t help himself as he rocked his hips back and forth. As he felt Rick’s throat spasming and watched the thick drool run down his chin, wet raunchy sounds filling the room, he couldn’t help but get lost in the feeling. He pulled Rick off his cock roughly by his hair and slapped him roughly across the face, tugging his hair up at a certainly painful force. He froze for a second; he’d done that in the heat of the moment and his experience told him you usually have to pay extra to slap hookers if you could at all. But as the sloppy smile spread across Ricks face didn’t falter, if anything it grew WIDER, he melted right back into the mood. 

“Filthy slut,” he murmured “Filthy dirty bitch.”

“Yessss,” Rick replied “Yes I’m your bitch, I’m your filthy cumslut.”

Stan growled, lifting up the skinny man and throwing him onto the bed. “Take ‘em off.”

Rick purred as he slipped off his shorts and spread his legs.

Stan froze. The comment the other man made earlier crossed his mind.

_ It’s like a freakshow in there. _

The look on Stan’s face must’ve been priceless because Rick burst out laughing.

“What is it tough guy?” Rick mocked. “Never seen a pussy before?”

Stan swallowed hard and felt a tinge of embarrassment as his dick twitched.

Rick’s pussy looked as delicious as the man it was attached to. Should he call it a pussy? Stan wasn’t sure. He’d heard of people like this; transsexuals. Or was it transvestites? He was pretty sure it was one or the other. But then again, what the hell does he know about this stuff? 

Rick rolled his eyes. “Sorry if I killed the mood but I don’t need some rando disassociating in my room. Hello!?” 

Stan snapped out of his train of thought, feeling a smile come to his face. “Looks delicious. Can’t wait to taste.”

Now it was Rick turning red. “You really don’t have to do that dude, you’re the one who paid for a good time.”

“And I  _ am _ gonna have a good time.” Stan said this as he sank to his knees, placing a rough hand against Rick’s soft thigh. 

He nipped and licked at the soft flesh, trailing down to Rick’s hairy pelvis. As his tongue pressed against the wet folds of Rick’s sex and he heard a whimper, Stan couldn’t help but stick his tongue deep into Rick’s hole.

“Suck my cock please, dude don’t leave me hangin.” Rick mumbled, gripping onto the sheets beneath him.

Stan did just as he was told, suckling at the hard lump of flesh. Stan was amazed how much it did look like a micropenis. It was highly sensitive, he was happy to find out, and Rick began to shake beneath Stan’s mouth. 

“Oh shit!” Rick cried out as he pulled Stan’s head away. “Too much too much too much.”

Stan chuckled, pulling away. He was so ready to fuck the man beneath him he could feel his blood like lava coursing through his veins. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a condom and rolling it onto his dick. Before he knew it, he was pushing into the man beneath him with a long, drawn out groan. As he bottomed out in Rick, he felt the sweat running down his forehead.

Rick smiled, looking into Stan’s eyes. “Fuck me hard, baby. Fuck me ‘til I squirt.”

Stan growled, fucking Rick hard, gripping his hips with vice-like force. Rick was vocal, and Stan loved it. 

“Oh God baby, Stan, oh shit I’m-!”

Stan moaned as Rick tightened around him and squirted, wetting Stan’s cock enough for him to go even deeper. Stan fucked Rick all the way through his orgasm until he was a squirming, whimpering mess beneath him. The noise and the feeling was all of the sudden too much at once. Stan pumped faster and faster, wrapping his hands around Rick’s neck to hold him in place as he fucked him. Rick’s smile is really what pushed him over the edge. He came hard, groaning and shaking, choking Rick to the point where he was clawing at the hands around his throat, still smiling wide. 

Stan finally pulled away, wincing at the red marks around Rick’s neck. The sound of panting and the shuffling of a belt filled the room. Stan tied up the condom and threw it into a trash can in the corner as he tightened his belt.

“That was the best fuck ever, yo.” Rick grumbled, grin still wide on his face. 

Stan sighed, brushing his hair back. An impulsive thought entered his mind and before he could even filter the thought he spoke.

“You should come with me.”

Rick chuckled. “Okay.”

The answer caught Stan off-guard. “R-really?”

“Yeah. Just let me get my bags.”

Stan felt a laugh bubble up inside of his chest. “Alright then.”

* * *

Stan sat in his car, tapping the steering wheel melodically. Rick jumped into the passenger seat, his bag on his lap. 

“Where we goin?”

Stan grinned. “Anywhere you want baby.”

Rick thought for a minute. He surprised Stan as he pulled out some kind of locator from his bag. It showed coordinates in some type of alien language. He turned to Stan, eyebrow raised. “Don’t you have a brother in Gravity Falls?”

Stan felt cold. “How did you-”

“Oh from somewhere….” Rick had an evil smile on his face. “Why don’t we drive up to good ole Roadkill County?”

Stan turned his key and started the engine. 

Rick placed a hand on Stan’s lap. “It’s only four hours away, don’t worry.”

That wasn’t the thing Stan was worried about.


	2. Chapter 2

Ford had been sleeping when the harsh slam of his bedroom door woke him. He grabbed the machete from under his bed and swung it towards the noise. 

There he stood, the man he never thought he’d see again.

“R-Rick?” he asked, practically slamming his glasses onto his face. “What the hell?”

“Hey honeyface! What’s crackalackin?” Rick asked, taking a swig from his flask.

Ford’s look of utter horror nearly made Stan smile. It was priceless.

“What are you doing here?! I thought you-”

“-were headed to Vegas? Yeah right,” Rick chuckled “Like that was even realistic. My portal gun is out of fluid, dummy. It has been since our trip to Galicon 7.”

Rick winked at Ford. “You remember  _ that _ trip, don’t you poindexter?” 

Ford’s face grew red.

“Ford, you know this weirdo?” Stan questioned, eyes narrowing. “Is this some freaky-deaky shit?”

Ford rubbed his forehead, stepping out of bed. He wore dirty grey briefs and an orange hoodie that was open despite how cold it was in the house. 

“Freaky-deaky? Whatever the hell  _ that _ means, it’s not that. We’re just ...science nerd friends.”

“Nerd?!” Rick acted faux-shock. “I’m not a fucking nerd! You are for sure, but not this guy.”

Stan and Ford rolled their eyes simultaneously. 

“Whatever. Anyways, Stan, you don’t want to be around this guy.” Ford said, grabbing his water bottle and taking a swig.

“Well, I already fucked him.” Stan replied flatly.

Ford choked on his water, coughing aggressively and pounding his chest with his fist. When the coughing ceased, that look of horror returned to Ford’s face.

“W-why?! How?! Why would you-”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Rick interjected. “It’s not like you haven’t dipped your toes in that water.”

Stan’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Ford? With  _ this _ guy?

Ford looked away, rubbing his neck nervously. “Rick, don’t bring up our-”

“Copious amounts of sex?” Rick interrupted once more. “Why not bring it up? You two are tied for my best fuck ever.”

Ford slammed his hand on his bedside table. “Shut the fuck up right now.” he commanded sternly. 

Stan jumped back, surprised at the profanity leaving Ford’s mouth. He’d never heard him say anything as bad as “damn” before.

Rick felt his eyes begin to sting. Maybe it was because he was drunk and over-emotional. Maybe it was because he hadn’t had a good night's rest since he left Ford. Maybe it was because he had hope of something, he wasn’t sure what but it was something. 

“Oh, you’re a tough guy now, huh? Wanna act all loud and scary? Fine.”

Rick grabbed Stan by the collar of his shirt, pulling his mouth into his. It wasn’t even a kiss per say, it was mostly just them slamming their faces together. Rick’s mouth ached as their teeth clacked. He pulled away, pushing Stan away as roughly as he’d pulled him. 

“Fuck you Ford and fuck your sexual repression. I just wanted to borrow your lab, the lab **I** helped you build, for some fucking portal fluid, and you yell at me? Now, I’m gonna blow your brother right in front of you-”

“Wait-” Stan tried to interject but fell silent as Rick got to his knees and pulled Stan’s hips toward him.

“-and you’re gonna fucking love it. And you know how I know that Ford?” 

Rick looked Ford right in the eyes and Ford felt an intense shiver run up his spine.

Rick grinned. “Because I’ve heard you call his name.”

Ford didn’t really know what blood-boiling anger felt like before this moment. But now he knew. Oh God did he know.

Ford charged Rick, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him to his feet before giving him a swift slap across the face. “Shut the fuck up you stupid cunt! Do you want to get knocked out right now?!”

Rick grinned even wider. “Was I wrong?”

Another hit, this time a punch, leaving Rick sprawled in the doorway. Rick felt his nose crack out of place. He had forgotten Ford’s boxing history in that cocky moment. The taste of blood poured into his mouth. Ford placed a foot on his back.

“Keep talking, I dare you.”

Stan figured instead of standing there with his gob open that he should probably separate them before Ford killed this guy.

“Ford, that’s enough.” Stan tried to say firmly, but his voice squeaked a bit.

Ford walked over Rick’s body, past Stan and into the living room. He sat in an old ratty recliner, lighting a cigarette and pulling an ashtray that looked like a skull closer to him. 

“You...smoke bogies?” Stan asked, certainly shocked but not surprised. Hell, if he was in Ford’s shoes right now, he’d be lighting one up too.

Ford didn’t respond, simply letting smoke flow out of his nostrils.

“You’ve...changed a lot Ford.” Stan said softly.

“Yeah. I know.” Ford,responded, taking another drag.

Rick finally stumbled into the living room, shirt pressed against nose. Blood covered the shirt and his hands and he definitely looked like his fire had been put out.

“Hey Ford… I’m sorry, bro. I really didn’t mean to…”

Ford waved his hand towards the door. “It’s fine. Just… learn when to shut your mouth.”

Rick nodded. “Can I go to the hospital now?” 

Ford chuckled. “You don’t have some kind of broken nose serum?”

Stan laughed, silencing when Rick threw a glare at him.

“Sorry darling, I just don’t happen to have it on me at this time. If I were to borrow your lab however…”

Ford sighed, standing up and making his way towards the far wall. “Fine.”

He tilted a painting and a code pad rose from the wall. He typed in a code, scanned his fingerprints, and a door opened up. “After you.”

Rick pranced over and down the stairs. Ford looked to Stan.

“I’m not even gonna ask.” Stan said, placing his hands up defensively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. Yes, I'm gross. Yes, I ship it. Yes, you can comment and kudos if you were entertained. More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan never thought something like broken nose serum could exist outside science fiction, yet here it was, being injected straight into Rick’s face. Ricks nose was straightened in no time and soon his mug was good as new.

“You got a shower around here?” Rick asked, rubbing his nose and checking to make sure everything was normal.

“Yeah? What, are you asking me  _ politely _ if you can use my shower?” Ford asked snarkily.

Rick rolled his eyes. “Yes, sir may I please use your shower?”

Ford nodded. “You know where it is.”

Rick grinned and galloped up the stairs.

As Stan turned to leave, Ford stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Stan...what Rick said earlier...I know you’re thinking about it.”

Stan looked away, a pit formed in his stomach. 

“Yeah. I just wanna know if it’s true, bro. Like.. did you really-?”

“Yeah.” Ford said begrudgingly. “Yeah I did. It was a heat of the moment thing. It was…”

Ford stopped, now he was the one looking away.

Stan could feel his heart beating a million miles a second. “It was what?”

Ford felt his eyes grow hot. “Fuck Stan, I don’t know. Ever since we were kids you’ve been my best and only friend and I’ve had...dreams my whole life. I thought they were nightmares but I stopped being scared of them.”

He looked down at his hands.

“You...and me…”

Stan felt his stomach churn. It felt like a whisk was stirring up his insides like egg yolk. He walked over to Ford and put on an awkward smile. “You’re just tired.”

Ford forced a smile, a lump in his throat tearing at his heart. “Yeah, you’re right.”

They both headed upstairs, hearts floating in their chests.

* * *

A couple of days passed. Rick seemed to be stalling making his portal gun fluid. He hated to admit it, but he really missed living with Ford. Waking up to fresh coffee and toast with jam was a homely comfort he had been lacking. It was definitely a step up from living in the back of a bar and being used for anyone willing to put on a condom. 

Stan wasn’t too bothered by it either. Except of course for the fact that his brother had nearly confessed something really fucked up. Well,  _ did  _ confess something really fucked up. 

_ He’s probably just lonely  _ he tried to convince himself. _ Spending all this time alone on a cabin in the woods does crazy things to your brain, right? _

Stan tried to convince himself that it was gross and wrong but a deep scratching in the back of his brain made him scared that maybe he  _ didn’t _ think that. It scared the shit out of him.

It was twelve in the afternoon and Rick had gone out to buy beer. Of course. Stan made his way down the hall towards Ford’s room. He was gonna ask for more cash, he wanted to buy some weed and rolling papers. He was about to open the door when the sound of labored breath made him pause. The door was slightly ajar, and he peeked through. His heart stopped.

“Fuck,” Ford mumbled to himself, stroking his cock slow and hard. “Fuck...shit I want it…”

Stan’s face burned and he felt terrified as his own breathing sped up. He cursed himself as he felt a stir in his pants. Now he felt gross, watching his brother jerk off and feeling excited. He could feel his pulse thumping in his head. He lifted his hand, knocking gently on the door. He saw Ford fumble. 

“Just a minute! I’m changing!” Ford called out, stripping his pants off and changing into sweats. He walked towards the door and opened it slowly. 

Stan prayed he didn’t look as flustered as he really was. “I need like $50.” he said plainly.

Ford squinted. “Are you buying drugs? Stan, I know you like to smoke weed but it really ins’t good for you.”

Stan rolled his eyes. “It’s for Rick” he lied, extending his hand.

Ford grumbled, walking into his room and digging around one of his dresser drawers. He pulled out a wad of cash.

“Here’s sixty, I want ten back.” He said this firmly, begrudgingly placing it into Stan’s hand. 

Stan smiled. “Thanks bro.” He turned, making his way down the hall a bit too quickly. Ford was puzzled, but then simply shrugged and went back into his room.

He laid on his bed, stomach churning. “Shit.”


End file.
